


Light of Moon and Sun

by lferion



Series: The Grey Book of Erebor [22]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Gen, Mandatory Minimum, Moonlight, Smithcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1361122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durin is a true child of Mahal the Maker</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light of Moon and Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the prompt: Moonlight

* * *

Durin saw the white light of the moon before ever he stood beneath the golden rays of the sun. He watched it first rise in the West, a gleaming circle, a lamp of such radiance as had never been seen before in Arda. It was nothing like the firelit gems he had already learned to shape into smooth lenses and flashing facets, nor did it flicker like flame. Its sheen fell cool and gentle, not the blue-white roar of a smelting furnace stoked to its fiercest heat. Light the color of silver and polished steel, true-silver light, even and beautiful.

* * *

* * *

It was long before Durin saw the sun, for he was working joyously to catch moonlight in crystal and glass, in gem and metal filigree, to shine in lamps and globes and lanterns beneath the hills as it did above them. He was setting lenses and reflectors that actual moonlight might shine in places, when cool silver was warmed and overtaken by a stronger golden light, a new and dazzling amazement. Sunlight was yet another challenge to shape in art, tame to use, and Durin set eagerly to the task, but of the two, moonlight remained first in his heart.

* * *

* * *


End file.
